Scars
by Tailwalker97
Summary: Everyone's noticed the scars on Jon Ace's arm and above his brow, right? I'm pretty sure most have wondered what left them. Well this is my take on how he may have gotten them.


Jeredy Suno sighed as he looked at the door for about the ten thousandth time. Where was Jon? The scientist knew his partner was going to be late that day because of S.T.O.R.M. stuff, but he knew he wasn't supposed to be this late. The raven haired man sighed. Maybe Charlemagne had him do something extra before leaving. He'll show up. He had to. If not, he had to take a report to S.T.O.R.M. anyways. Maybe he'd drop by later and deliver the report personally and while he was at it: see what's up.

Meanwhile at a S.T.O.R.M. base not far from the Core-Tech laboratory, Jon Ace was thrown into the arena to replace an injured Elite's place for awhile to help tame, more like torture, captured Eklipse Monsunos. Who the hell would even want to do this? He didn't know. All he knew is that this was one of the last few for the day.

The blond man cracked the yellow, light-like whip that he was given for this at the red-colored creature, which leapt back, snarling. All Jon had to do was tire him out enough. There was no eight minute time limit here. It was a specialized area, like the containment centers, that kept a Monsuno alive as long as they desired, but it didn't mean that the creatures couldn't tire themselves out.

An attempted blow was thrown by the tiring Monsuno, but Jon was able to dodge and slap the whip across the Monsuno's face. A few more blows would do it. Just keep it running and it'll tire with minimal damage to the Monsuno himself.

Personally, Jon hated this. He wasn't all that sure about the Monsuno monsters, but he did know and acknowledge that they were living, breathing creatures that had just as much right to live than they did. They felt the pain the S.T.O.R.M. Elites and other Monsunos inflicted on them. They had just as much right to be here. Why couldn't S.T.O.R.M. just simmer down and acknowledge that, not only with Eklipse Monsunos but with their own, machine-like S.T.O.R.M. Monsunos as well. Jon hoped that they didn't get their hands on a Core-Tech Monsuno. Jeredy would explode! There's no tellin' what the man would do if they got their hands on one of his creations and did this to it, and personally, Jon didn't want to know what his partner would do.

Jon lashed the whip again, and finally, the Monsuno was knocked down, too tired to get back up.

"Sorry, big guy," Jon whispered to the beast, letting the whip retract again. Others came in and dragged the Monsuno away, probably about to let him die or something. He sighed and looked up to the window of Elites and fellow Commanders, one being Commander Trey himself.

"Get ready for the next one, Commander Ace!" Trey ordered through an intercom system.

Jon sighed and lashed the whip again, getting ready for the next red and black creature.

Later that day, Jeredy strode through the halls of the S.T.O.R.M. base. After giving his report, he requested to know what was going on with Jon. He claimed that he was needed back at the lab to help him with something, but truthfully, he just wanted to make sure he was alright. He wouldn't put it past S.T.O.R.M. to do something that could result in the injury of his companion.

He walked through a door and found himself behind Commander Trey and many other high ranked Elites and Commanders. They turned to the black-haired scientist as he walked in.

"Dr. Suno. What are you doing here?" Trey asked sternly.

"I was given permission to be here. I'm looking for Jo- I mean Commander Ace. I was told he was here," Jeredy said with an even tone. He knew not to tick off a Commander, and though he truthfully had no respect for these men, he showed respect to them when around them.

"Ace is busy right now. But you're in luck, Suno. This is the last one for the day," Trey snapped.

Jeredy was about to question him when he saw what was going on through the glass. There was his companion, face to face with a dark red Monsuno that had wolf, lizard, and pronghorn antelope in him by the looks of the creature.

Jon was unaware of the situation up in the box. He was practically in a stare down with the creature. Its massive black claws flexed and a terrifying growl shook the arena. Jon had to admit, this Monsuno was starting to get to him. He lashed the whip though, but was struck at. He was exhausted. Sweat poured down the man's face and he was breathing hard. It was Monsuno after Monsuno after Monsuno today, and Jon was ready to fall over and sleep. He wiped the sweat from his brows and lashed again, but another blow came at him, and like before, he tried to dodge.

Jon Ace's scream of pain echoed around the entire side of the base.

The Monsuno's claw nailed his left arm, leaving a huge, deep, bloody gash from his shoulder to almost his wrist. Jon dropped the whip and held his bloody arm, falling to the ground. The Monsuno saw his chance now. He slashed a claw at the human's chest, and one also scraped his forehead, right above his eyebrow.

"JON!" Jeredy screamed, his dark blue-gray eyes wide with horror at seeing this. He looked at Trey and the other Elites and Commanders, who were all horrified and shocked. No matter how emotionless they seemed most of the time, a sudden attack like this to an admirable Commander was too terrible to just watch. "WHERE'S THE CORE FOR THAT MONSUNO?" Jeredy roared. No answer. "WHERE IS IT?"

"Dr. Suno! You're not going in there!" Trey growled.

"Oh yes I am! I'm not gonna just sit back and watch my friend DIE at the claws of a Monsuno! Now GIVE ME THE CORE!" the scientist snarled.

Commander Trey had NEVER seen Jeredy Suno this angry. No one had! Finally, Trey tossed a red Core to Jeredy, who barged through the door and found his way into the arena. All this happened in about a minute, and the Monsuno was practically coming in for the kill when Jeredy stepped into the arena.

"RETURN!" Jeredy commanded, and the Monsuno looked up, snarling. He charged Jeredy next, but the man didn't give up. "RETURN!" he shouted again. Mid-leap, the Monsuno turned to red essence and went back into his Core. Chunking the red object away, Jeredy sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to his fallen companion. He cautiously picked him up, laying his bleeding head on his lap.

Jon's gray eyes opened slightly, unfocused and glazed with pain. "J-Jeredy…?" he rasped. Blood seeped down his face and stained his blond, buzz-cut hair, as well as his torso and arm. That Monsuno nearly ran him through…

"Jon…Jon it's gonna be alright," Jeredy panted.

"…not…so sure…a-about that…" Jon uttered.

"Take my word for it! You're gonna be ok!" the black-haired man called, distress evident in his eyes that were threatening to become teary as Jon Ace slipped into unconsciousness. Jeredy gathered all his strength and actually picked up the larger man bridal style, not caring about the blood staining his white and blue labcoat.

The men in the box were just staring.

"What are you waiting for? You've got to find help for him!" Jeredy called.

No response.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET SOME DAMN HELP! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET SOME HELP, DAMMIT!"

No one moved. Jeredy shook his head. Looks like he was on his own here. The man raced for the exit and the second he could, he called 911 on his phone, though he was already outside of the base and Jon was losing more and more blood by the moment. As soon as he got off the phone, he looked at his friend, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Hang in there, Jon…don't leave me, buddy…"

How Jon Ace survived that attack stunned many. If it hadn't been for Jeredy's quick thinking and action, and that he was in the right place at the right time, as well as his courage for standing up to a charging Monsuno, the man would've died. Now, the only evidence of the attack is something no one, not even the S.T.O.R.M. soldiers, Elites, Commanders, and even Charlemagne, the leader of S.T.O.R.M., could ever overlook were the scars.


End file.
